


Corrective Prescription

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Vision is interested in Wanda but she's not in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision has never had sex.  He wants to try, so he approaches the man he trusts more than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrective Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by cruisedirector. Any remaining issues are my fault. 
> 
> I hate writing in present tense! Please let me know if there’s anywhere that the tenses are still screwed up.

Vision isn't JARVIS; Tony knows that, but it doesn't change anything. He still calls for JARVIS when he’s in the suit, when he’s in the penthouse, when he’s in the lab. When Vision is there, he responds just as JARVIS had for so long. When he’s not, there’s a lag, as FRIDAY has learned that it startles Tony for a female voice to answer. 

Tony has total respect for Vision - he’s amazing - but he misses JARVIS like he would miss breathing. JARVIS has been part of his life for so long, and then to have him gone is almost more than he can take. 

One day, Vision is visiting Tony in the lab, and for once they’re having an actual conversation. Tony is curious about how different it is for Vision, now that he has an actual body that needs to eat and sleep and all the other things that he’d never needed to do as JARVIS.

“It’s interesting, sir,” Vision says. “I’m mostly adapting, though it’s hard to connect the physical sensations with what I actually need sometimes. For instance, I now understand why you sometimes became short-tempered, only to improve upon eating.”

Tony laughs. “Yeah, I admit that I’m not real good at taking care of myself like that. FRIDAY tries, but she hasn’t mastered your ability to nag me in quite the same way.”

“I do have a question for you,” Vision says. “I’ve learned a great deal about basic biological processes, but there’s one that I don’t really have a source to learn about.”

“Really?” Tony asks. “I thought Natasha and Steve had taken you under their wing. Besides, you’re still here, and relatively clean and fresh, so you seem to have mastered the basics.”

“Well, yes,” Vision says. “But there’s one biological process that I don’t feel comfortable asking either of them.”

“Oh, this will be good. Okay, hit me,” Tony says, lacing his fingers over his stomach and leaning back in his chair.

“I haven’t been able to find anyone to teach me about sex, sir,” Vision says, and Tony nearly falls out of his chair.

“What - why not?” Tony sputters. “I mean, shouldn’t Natasha, or well, Wanda seems to have a thing for you -”

“I am not comfortable bringing this up with them,” Vision says, leaning forward. “I have seen you have sex many times, as you know, but I can’t figure out why anyone would do that. It seems… mostly messy.”

Laughing, Tony shakes his head. “Well, it is messy when done right, but it’s a lot of fun too. Are you sure you don’t want to talk to Wanda about this? She’d probably really enjoy teaching you about it.”

Vision cocks his head. “I am interested in attempting coitus with Ms. Maximoff. But I don’t trust her the way I trust you, sir. And from what I know about this particular act, it’s easier if the first time you’re with someone you trust.”

“That’s true,” Tony says. “But you know I can’t teach about sex with women, right? I’m missing some important equipment.”

“But there’s no one better for teaching me about sex in general, sir.” Vision looks serious. “I’ve been learning from you my whole life. This is just one more thing.”

Tony can’t help but be a little flattered. But still. “I’m not sure,” he says. “You can’t even call me anything but ‘sir’. I think there may be a power differential I’m not comfortable with.”

“Sir - Tony - I know that you’ve always been scrupulous about not ordering me to do things that might go against my… conscience, for lack of a better word. You’ve taken care of me since my creation. You have not influenced me to ask you for this - this is _my_ choice.” Visions stops speaking for a moment, and then says, looking more pensive, “Unless you don’t find me attractive? I admit that I hardly look like your regular partners.”

“What, you think I might think you’re ugly?” Tony scoffs. “You are, and always will be, my favorite AI in the world - no offense, FRIDAY.”

“None taken,” she says.

“If you’re sure that this is what you want, for me to teach you how to have sex, then I will. But only if you’re _sure_.” Tony wants to reach out, to touch Vision’s hand and see if he flinches away. But for Tony to be certain that this is something that he really wants, Vision is going to have to come to him.

“I’m sure, _Tony_ ,” Vision says, and then looks a little chagrined at the way that Tony chuckles. “That wasn’t meant to be funny.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t,” Tony says. “But the first thing you need to learn about sex is that it’s inherently funny. Whoever came up with the idea in the first place must still be laughing at us. You’ve seen me have sex hundreds of times - don’t you think I looked funny?”

Vision closes his eyes, and Tony can only assume that he’s replaying some of the things he’s seen Tony do over the years. “I suppose that you have a point,” he says, opening his eyes again.

“All right, if we’re going to do this, let’s go to my bedroom,” Tony says. “We’ll be a lot more comfortable there.”

“If it’s all the same to you,” Vision responds. “I’d rather stay here. I am still much more comfortable here in the lab than any other place in the world.”

Tony is reluctant - Vision deserves better than the filthy sofa that sits to one side of the lab - but at the same time, he wants this to go well, especially if it’s the only time that they ever do this. “Are you sure?” he asks.

“Very.” Vision pushes to his feet and starts by undoing that silly cloak that hangs from the shoulders of his costume. Without any hesitation, he unzips the front all the way down, demonstrating quite clearly that he’s not wearing any underwear under his uniform.

“FRIDAY, opaque the glass, and no one disturbs us unless something’s on fire,” Tony orders roughly. The glass shivers as it goes dark, and Tony stands up now that he knows that they’ll be left alone. He lifts one hand, but drops it before he can touch Vision, who is now naked from the waist up. “Hasn’t anyone taken the time to get you clothes that aren’t uniforms?”

“No,” Vision says. “I generally don’t go out in public except when the Avengers are needed, so why would I have any?”

Tony sighs and silently makes a note to call Natasha about taking Vision shopping for some clothes. Then he yanks off his t-shirt and kicks off his shoes, stopping while he still has his jeans on.

Vision is down on one knee, undoing the latches for his boots, and Tony has a momentary flash of what else Vision could do down there on his knees, but then he shakes it off and turns his attention in shoving down his jeans and briefs. Naked, he watches Vision contort as he gets the rest of his uniform off, and then they are standing together, naked.

He can’t help but cast an appraising look over Vision’s body. It’s almost magenta, well-formed and muscled, with a cock that is uncut and fairly large in its semi-soft stage. It’s not the body he would have chosen for JARVIS if he had been going to do such a thing, but it certainly fits him well.

He continues to resist the urge to touch, until Vision lifts his head and meets his gaze head on. “Sir - Tony - what’s wrong? If you feel I’ve pressured _you_...”

“No. Just, you have to take the lead, at least to start.” Tony spreads his hands, trying to silently indicate that he’s Vision’s for the taking.

Somehow, he isn’t surprised when Vision reaches out and lays one hand in the middle of Tony’s chest, right over where the scarring from the arc reactor used to be. He _is_ surprised when Vision follows that by leaning forward and giving him an absolutely _filthy_ kiss.

When their lips part, Tony can’t stop himself from asking, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“From watching you,” Vision says, a smile kicking up the corner of his mouth. “All from watching you.”

It should be creepy, the fact that everything Vision knows about sex is from when he’d been JARVIS and watching over every bit of Tony’s life. But instead it’s relaxing, like Tony doesn’t have to worry about startling him. After all, Vision knows all of Tony’s moves already.

Since Vision has made the first move and not run in fear, Tony feels a little more relaxed about wrapping a hand around the back of Vision’s neck and pulling him back for another kiss, this one less dirty and more of a promise that he is going to do his absolute best to blow his mind.

He’s in no hurry to push, so they stand there for several minutes, trading slow, easy kisses. Finally, though, Vision breaks away and rests his forehead in the crook of Tony’s neck, as if he’s a bit overwhelmed. “You okay?” Tony asks.

“Yes. There’s just so much that I want to try.”

“You don’t have to try it all now,” Tony says, turning and leading Vision by the hand to the sofa. “When you think about it, what do you think about first?”

“Um… I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be fellated,” Vision says.

“You have, huh?” Tony says. “Well, I can certainly help you with that.” He grabs the blanket from where it lies on the back of the sofa, spreading it over the cushions. Gesturing towards them, he says, “Have a seat.”

As Vision settles in cautiously, Tony grabs one of the other cushions and drops it on the floor between his feet. He’s too old to kneel on concrete comfortably, especially for any real period of time. And he wants to make this last.

Once Vision is no longer shifting around, Tony sinks to his knees and crawls between his legs, letting his hands settle on his inner thighs, pressing them apart to make room for his shoulders. “Okay?” he asks.

Curiosity clear on his face, Vision nods. 

“One question before I do this,” Tony says. “Have you ever touched yourself to get off? Or is this going to be your first orgasm?”

With the dark red of Vision’s skin, Tony would have said that he wouldn’t be able to blush. But it’s clear that he’s flushing as his skin darkens to almost purple. “I’ve, um, I’ve touched myself. But I always get… it’s too intense and I have to stop.”

“Good to know. If it gets to be too much, don’t be afraid to tell me. But some intensity is the whole point. So try to just relax and go with it,” Tony said. Before Vision can respond, Tony leans forward and sucks the head of his cock into his mouth.

Vision isn’t quite hard, though his cock is showing interest in what’s going on, so it’s easy for Tony to take the whole length into his mouth, sucking gently and licking under the foreskin. Above him, Vision whimpers as his cock grows harder, longer in Tony’s mouth.

His cock is hot, which is expected since Tony knows that Vision runs about four degrees hotter than a regular human. He’s already leaking copiously, and his precome is sweeter than Tony expected, making it easier to swallow, take him deeper.

When one of Vision’s hands threads itself through Tony’s hair, Tony hums his approval. He pauses in the up and down motion of his mouth, waiting to see if Vision will take what’s being offered. When Vision’s hand tightens but doesn’t move, Tony reaches up with one hand, laying it over Vision’s, and uses it to push his head down.

“Are you sure?” Vision asks, but his voice sounds breathless, hopeful.

“Mm, hmm,” Tony hums, mouth too full to actually speak, but wanting to make his permission clear.

The first time Vision pushes down, it’s gentle and slow. But the next time and the time after that are a little more forceful, a little more determined. In Tony’s mouth, Vision’s cock is hard as steel, leaking copiously, and bumping against the back of Tony’s throat. Tony shifts his head a little, getting a better angle, and then on the next push down the head of Vision’s cock slides into his throat, pulling a harsh cry from him.

Vision’s hand falls away, as if he’s too overwhelmed to maintain control, and Tony takes over, sliding from the root of his cock all the way up the head before swallowing him back down. Vision is groaning constantly, a sound that is going straight to Tony’s own cock, and he drops one of his hands to it, giving it a slow stroke.

“No,” Vision says suddenly, causing Tony to pull back and off. 

“No?” Tony isn’t sure why Vision wants him to stop, but he’s certainly going to honor it, even if it felt like he was getting close.

“No! I didn’t mean for you to stop, um, fellating me,” Vision said. “Just, I want to take care of you after - I don’t want you to make yourself orgasm.”

“Ah,” Tony says, letting go of his cock. “Got it.” Without waiting for Vision to ask, he goes back to sucking and licking, doing his damnedest to give the best blowjob of his life. He wants to _blow Vision’s mind_.

Vision starts making delicious tiny noises, whimpers and groans and rough almost curses. Unbelievably, his cock is getting harder in Tony’s mouth, and Tony is getting ready for a mouth full of come when Vision says, “Oh, oh, sir… so much. Is it okay? _Am I_ okay?”

Tony doesn’t want to stop, but he can hear the need for reassurance in Vision’s voice, so he lifts his hand and gives him a thumbs up while continuing to suck, trying to push him over, make him come as hard as possible.

Vision’s hands are back, patting at Tony’s head and shoulders, stroking and petting frantically, as if he needs something to ground him, so Tony takes one of his hands with Tony’s own, lacing their fingers together and giving a hard squeeze.

As if that reassurance is what Vision has been waiting for, Vision gives a loud grunt and Tony’s mouth is flooded with come, which he swallows eagerly, trying to nurse Vision through all of the aftershocks until he pushes Tony’s head away gently.

Tony sits back on his heels, feeling the strain of kneeling in his knees and thighs. “Good?” he asks, his voice a bit hoarse from having had Vision’s cock in his throat.

“Oh, my, sir,” Vision says, his head lying on the back of the sofa and staring sightlessly at the ceiling. “Is it always like that?”

Tony grins. “Sometimes. Sometimes it’s not quite that good, sometimes it’s better. But it almost always feels pretty awesome.”

“Thank you, sir,” Vision says, sitting up a little and meeting Tony’s eyes. Tony pointedly clears his throat. “Tony,” Vision corrects.

“I’m glad to help,” Tony says. “Now, you stopped me from jerking off. Is there something in particular that you want to give a try?”

“I can’t compete with that level of fellatio,” Vision says, rueful.

“You don’t have to,” Tony says, trying to sound reassuring. “There’s no such thing as a bad blowjob.”

“That’s not true,” Vision said. “There was that woman - “

And suddenly Tony knows exactly who Vision is thinking of. “Oh, god, not her,” he groans, dropping his head and rolling his forehead along Vision’s knee. “That damn model who didn’t know that there was a difference between a teasing nip and and an outright bite.” Lifting his head, he says with a grin, “Okay, don’t bite me and you’ll be fine.”

Vision nods, and as Tony stands up and backs away, he basically slides off the sofa to land in a heap on the floor. He looks around confused, and Tony knows that feeling, where every bone has been turned to jello because of pleasure, and he’s downright proud to have made Vision feel like that. “You okay?” he asks, restraining the urge to giggle. He suspects that Vision wouldn’t get the joke and he has no interest in making him feel self-conscious. 

“Yes, Tony.” It takes a bit of visible struggle on Vision’s part, but he’s finally got his arms and legs sorted out, so that he’s kneeling on his heels, and Tony carefully slides in in front of him.

The look on Vision’s faces is definitely determination, with a hint of sheer terror. “It’s okay,” Tony says, trying to be reassuring. “It’s not going to take much. Sucking you off was so awesome.”

“I can do this,” Vision says, but he sounds pretty unsure of himself, so Tony stops him when he goes to lean forward.

“You know you don’t have to, right? I’d be happy with your hand. Hell, you can just watch as I jerk myself off, which was the plan in the first place.”

Vision smiles, and he looks a little more relaxed. “I want at least to try, Tony.”

“If you’re sure.” Tony moves his hand off of his head and lays them both on the sofa on either side. He is not going to direct or push or anything else. This is totally up to Vision to do what he wants.

“I’m sure.” And with that, Vision wraps one hand around Tony’s cock and pulls it forward, leaning forward to lick the tip cautiously. 

It’s weird. Tony has already noted that Vision runs hot, but he had not thought about how that would translate to being inside his mouth, and as Vision takes the head of Tony’s cock in, he can’t help but groan at the heat.

It’s obvious that this is Vision’s first time giving a blowjob, even if Tony didn’t already know. He’s cautious with his mouth, not only with his teeth but with how much he takes in, and he hasn’t figured out that he can stroke the shaft with his hand. Tony resists the urge to tell him, but apparently he’s fidgeting, because Vision stops and looks up. “You know, Tony, I came to you for instruction,” he says. “So please give me some?”

Permission granted, Tony says, in a harsh whisper, “Okay. Take - take the head back in your mouth and suck on it.” Vision immediately does as he’s told, and Tony groans. God. How is he supposed to talk while this is going on? He swallows hard and then says, “Put your hand back around my cock and stroke it as you move up and down.”

Vision goes a little too deep almost immediately, and pulls back so that he can cough for a moment. Before Tony can stop him, though, he’s back, Tony’s cock back in the furnace of his mouth, and so he just says, “Don’t try to take too much. That’s the advanced course.”

Vision’s chuckle rumbles through Tony’s cock, and Tony can’t help the short cry that fills the air. He’s apparently a quick learner, because as he sucks the top third of Tony’s cock, his hand moves up and down the remainder of the shaft, steady as a metronome. 

Tony says, “That’s good, real good,” and luxuriates for a moment. It’s simple, none of the tricks that some of his previous partners had been so good at, but it doesn’t matter, Vision is enthusiastic and caring and that counts for a lot.

“Try twisting your hand. Just a little,” Tony says, and oh, yeah, that’s good. Vision is drooling over his mouthful, and enough has dripped down onto his hands to smooth the motion, and the twist is delicious, a slight hint of drag.

The advantage of being with someone as smart as Vision - who's even smarter than JARVIS had been in some ways - is that he not only doesn't need to be told twice, sometimes he doesn't need to be told once, because he slides one finger from his other hand into his mouth to wet it and then back along Tony’s ass to his hole, where he pauses.

Tony moves forward on the sofa, making access easier. “Yeah, go ahead,” he says a little breathlessly. As Vision works his finger into Tony’s ass, he never lets up on the suction or the movement of his other hand, and damn, he really is ambidextrous.

As his hand snugs up against Tony’s ass, his finger in as deep as he can get it, he makes a questioning sound. Tony groans at the sensation and then realizes that Vision is looking for direction here too. “Rotate your finger,” he says, and when his finger brushes over Tony’s prostate he says, “There, do you feel that?” Vision rotates his finger for a moment, back and forth, and then, damn, puts pressure in exactly the right place.

This is going to be the fastest blowjob in recent history, Tony thinks to himself.

Between the three points of stimulation, he’s drowning in sensation. He can feel his orgasm crawling down his spine, spooling in his balls and in his gut, and he says, “I’m going to come in about thirty seconds, so if you don’t want it in your mouth, now would be a good time to pull off.”

Vision makes an sound of negation and sucks harder, and that’s it, that’s all Tony can take. He tries to remember not arch up as he comes, but he’s not sure how successful he is at that. And then Vision releases his cock, pulls his finger out, and is coughing hard, as if he had started to choke on Tony’s come.

It’s a sudden ending to a great blowjob, but concern for Vision overwhelms his moment of loss. He leans forward and pats Vision on the back, who is still coughing a little. “You okay?” he asks.

Vision nods, coughs twice more, and then says, “Swallowing is not as easy as it looks.”

Tony can’t help but laugh. “No, it’s not. But for a first timer, you get an A-plus.”

“Even though I choked?” Vision looks uncertain.

Tony tries to banish that feeling as best he can. “Even though. You did a great job, and you are welcome to blow me any time.” He gets a grip on Vision’s arms and tugs gently. “Now why don’t you come up here and sit with me?” he asks.

Vision rises to his feet easily, and then sits down on the side that still has a cushion. Tony wraps his arm around his shoulders and pulls him in close. “So, there, no longer a virgin,” he says. “Was it good for you?”

“Oh, yes,” Vision says. “What are you going to teach me next?”


End file.
